1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper pickup structure, and more particularly to a paper pickup structure of a paper feeding device.
2. Related Art
With the change of technology each passing day, office machines associated with computer peripherals, such as printers, photocopiers, scanners, and fax machines, can help improve information processing efficiency, and are therefore increasingly popular. Furthermore, with the development of multi-functional machine technology, more and more office machines have faxing, scanning, photocopying, and printing functions. Office machines not only have multiple word processing capabilities, but have also become lighter. Moreover, their assembly steps are simple, and they can be used in conjunction with just a computer by connection to a telephone line, a network line, and a power line. As a result, office machines have become increasingly popular.
An Automatic Document Feeder (ADF) or a Re-Circulating ADF (RADF) is installed in an office machine such as a printer, photocopier, scanner, or fax, and is used to feed a stack of paper to be processed into the main body of the machine for processing one by one. In a paper pickup mechanism of the conventional RADF, an electronic clutch is mostly used to control a paper pickup time of a next manuscript during double-sided scanning, which is convenient, but too costly. In addition, a heat fade problem may occur in the conventional paper pickup mechanism due to long-time use, and burning may even be caused. Furthermore, the use of the conventional paper pickup mechanism may increase the power of the machine, and thus a design purpose of low power requirements for modern products cannot be achieved.